


A Game of Sacrifice

by Celinarose



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 21:01:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15276099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celinarose/pseuds/Celinarose
Summary: The powerful one wonders how powerful she really is.





	A Game of Sacrifice

She is powerful. In fact, she is the strongest of them all. She possesses the power to quickly remove all of them, and make sure they never can return.

 

But of course, everything comes at a price. She is nearly as important as she is powerful, and there are risks that she shouldn’t take, even if she wants to. They will never let her, after all.

 

There are times she feels as though she has no control over her own actions, her own self. It is as if she is a mere puppet, being strung along for a ride. She cannot move as she wants, defeat the enemies as she would rather do, instead, she stands on the sidelines and watches as people she cares about are sacrificed in a brutal war that they did not belong in.

 

She is forced to be a spectator even though she knows she can save them, only because she is told she is powerful, and not worth sacrificing. Not, at least, for the soldiers who fight for her. No, the only person she may have to give her life for is someone she could not care less for. Someone who hid away, like a coward, and yet, who was the cause of the war in the first place. The one she is supposed to love and admire...and yet she only feels anger towards him.

 

She is powerful. But at the end of the day, she is only second best; she is only a Queen.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a conversation I had about a game of chess.
> 
> Dedicated to my twinnie, Kyrie!


End file.
